Monster High Vs Alien Experiments
by Kemetri D. Jackkson
Summary: Hoodette and her friend have been waiting to go too Lagoon Beach for weeks now and when they finally do, Hoodette have to baby sit her little sister their on vacation, Nima Lardra the alternate monster Lilo. Co-written by Minditess.
1. Chapter 1:Prepairing

Okay this my first Lilo and Stitch crossover with monster high so go easy. These two things are really great cartoons, I love disney for making Lilo and stitch. In this story, there's an alternate Lilo in the monster high world and her name is Nima Lardra. She is Hoodette's little sister and who she have to baby sit on her vacation with her friends. If you don't know who is the female Hoodette please go to this link. There's a whole lot of good pictures she drew look them up.

Deviant Art seach: Boys like ghouls Bonus

Chapter One: Preparing

It was going to be a very special school day for Hoodette and her friends as they had been planning this trip to Lagoon Beach for a while now and have been looking forward to it. Hoodette saw Kemetri at his locker and went to go talk to her friend.

"Hay Kemetri" Hoodette greeted happily.

"Hay," Kemetri said as Hoodette continued.

"Are you looking forward to our vacation on lagoon Beach at the end of the week?" Hoodette said as she smiled at her friend. Kemerti really wasn't sure about going because he had a lot of art to practice on had a lot of stories to write. After a few minutes Kemetri responded to her question.

"Well um... Hoodette I don't know yet I might have to stay" Kemetri said in a low tone, Hoodette had a shocked expression on her face as she took Kemetri's arm and said,

"But Kemetri you have to come with us we've been waiting for the trip all week and we all know it wouldn't be the same without you. You're another one of Zeph's closest friends." Hoodette said wanting him to come. Kemetri let out a deep sigh.

"Yeah, okay i'm coming" Kemetri said and Hoodette hugged Kemetri and quickly thanked him for coming along with them. Kemetri then got some stuff out his locker when he closed it he saw a pale, gray skinned goblin. He screamed in shock and fear at not being aware of that monster there. Before anything else could happen he got what he needed and quickly locked his locker, walking away fast.

*Mean while, with Zeph, Holly Hyde, and Narcissus

Zeph and his two friends Holly Hyde and Narcissus Gorgon were going to get some stuff from Zeph's house to go on the trip to Lagoon Beach. They had heard it was a really good place to go and relax, swim, surf and just hang out and have fun. They were all pretty excited that they were going to Lagoon Beach because they knew it was going to be fun.

"So Zeph, are you sure it's okay with your dad to go too Lagoon Beach?" Narcissus said making sure his friends wouldn't get in trouble. Zeph nodded his head in response as he continued to eat his ice cream. Holly Hyde, one of Zeph's friends walked up on the other side of him and said, "So Zeph when will we be going to the Lagoon Beach? I'm so ready to go lots of boys can listen to my cool music and see how hot I am," Holly asked while also playing with her hair. Zeph chuckled a bit and responded.

"It'll be tommorrow on Friday afternoon at 4:30. I hope Teddy and my other wussy twin brother don't come with his whimpy girlfriend Josie" Zeph said changing the subject with a tad bit of anger. They walked to Zephin's house and walked up the driveway, he then got his keys out and unlocked the front door. He saw his brother Teddy and threw his ice come at his head. Teddy yelped in surprise and Holly giggled a bit and continued walking and sat on Zeph's sofa. Zeph slapped one of Holly's boots and said,

"You know miss Hyde you need to get up and get ready for when we go to Lagoon Beach," Zeph said.. Holly sighed and got up to get ready. When she left, Zeph went in his room and got his bathing suit that was black, purple and gold. He then got his black sunglasses that were purple angel winged themed. He then got a few towels, his surfboard, his MP3 player, some of his clothes and also he had some movies and games. When Zephin finished packing everything he needed he went to go get some food from the fridge.

Holly quickly went back to her house and got a one piece bathing suit, a towel, sun screen, and a big umbrella for shade, some music and her own MP3 player. After she had gathered everything she needed she went to the kitchen to get food.

When Kemetri got home he have already had everything he needed, the only thing he didn't get was his bathing suit, which was similar to Zephin's bathing suit but his had short sleeves and was dark blue, black and gold. Kemetri was about to get on his laptop but then his house phone started ringing, he saw the caller ID it was Seadra calling Kemetri picked up the phone and said "Hello," in a hollow tone.

"G' day Keven" Seadra said happily and called him by his nickname. "Keven you're coming to Lagoon Beach with us, it'll have a lot of water since you like swimming and it have lots of room to fly so you can learn to fly " Seadra said, Kemetri wanted to go to Lagoon Beach with his friends, he just worried about some things. Kemetri had only recently found out that he was half dragon. It was hard for Kemtri to be in his dragon form because he wasn't sure about how to control his wings. The only thing he knew how to do was blow fire, ice and acid out of his mouth, so he was pretty nervous about flying. Kemetri took a deep breath, gulped and sighed before he answered Seadra.

"Yeah, that sounds fun Seadra, what time do we go and when do we go?" Kemetri asked in a nervous tone.

"Tomorrow afternoon at 4:30 hope to see you there mate, bye!" Seadra said happily. After they both hung up, Kemetri fell backwards on the sofa sighed deeply, thinking about how he's going do this tomorrow because he was worried his friends might give up on him.

"What am I gonna do?" Kemetri said to himself as he lay down on the couch


	2. Chapter 2:Babysitting Nima

This is chapter two of my story Monster Sitting on Vacation in this chapter your gonna see what the atlernate monster Lilo looks like which is Nima Lardra. Also there are other characters i might add on here to as well, like Zeph's other twin brother Kenneth or as other people call him Kelson, then there's gonna be a female Jackson named Josie short for Jocelynn, and is Kelson's boyfriend.

Note: There will also be romance in the story

Chapter Two:Baby Sitting Nima

* * *

><p>Kemetri was on the bus, on his way to school while he was waiting he was practicing his art, by drawing a chicken with a snake's body it wasn't that good but it could still use some improvments. He was still thinking of what to do if he have to fly again, but he was mostly thinking of the kind of fun he'll have there as well as the swimming part. Soon Holly and Zeph came on the bus Holly sat by Kemetri and Zeph sat at the end of the bus seat there was all room them on the seat.<p>

"Hey Kemetri what your drawing?" Holly questioned happily. Kemetri responded, "I'm drawing a snake with a chicken's head" Kemetri said in a low tone as he turned back to the drawing. They then sat quietly for a while when they was on the bus to Monster Middle. sooner or later the bus stopped and they where at Monster Middle, every student got off the bus in a single file line to get to break fest. They sat down and continued talking.

"Holly your still coming to the Lagoon Beach this afternoon, or what?" Zeph questioned, Holly responded, "Yes Zeph don't worry i'm still going it's gergeous beach, gorgeous boys gorgeous everything" Holly said. Zeph looked at Kemetri and asked him what will he'll like about the beach. Kemetri stopped drawing and quickly turned his attention to Zeph and Holly as they looked at him and said.

"So Kemetri what do you think you'll like about Lagoon Beach?" Zeph and Holly said at the same time. Kemetri looked at his art book then back at them and said, "Well i think i'll like the waters, the beach maybe the food there" Kemetri said as he wasn't really sure what he would. Soon after, everyone was finished eating at break fest they went to class a waited did classes the rest of the while, with Zeph's twin brother he was out in the hall, Kenneth Angel looked like Zeph except: he was white instead of black, he had black long curly, red lips that gave the apperance of him wearing lipstick, yellow eyes that had black inside and shade of blue in his eyes. He was wearing a gold vest a long sleave white shirt and jeans also wearing gold and white checkered shoes. When most people see Kenneth (or as other people call him Kelson) people see him as Zeph's counterpart. Kelson was looking for Jocelynn or as he called her Josie, he found her and saw that she was getting bullied by God'zillen and Holly Hyde, Kelson quickly walked over to the sight.

Josie was getting things out of her locker when, Holly slammed it shut, Josie quickly turned around and begin to plead as she said.

"Aw come on guys, Holly, God'zillen can't you give me a break" Josie said as she tried to get away but God'zillen, wraped his tail around her right leg to pervent that from running away. Holley then started next.

"Sure normie, what you want us to break your glasses, arms, or feet or maybe all of the above?" Holly questioned, as she leaned her hand against the lockers, putting her finger under Josie's chin and coming face to face her as some sign of a bully or threat.

Josie was getting a little frighten cause she didn't know if they might beat her up, "Really it's against the school rule to bully guys" Josie whimpered then squilled. Which really didn't help because that only made them laugh and bully her more. Before things could get any worst Kenneth came and stood up for her.

"Guys okay, okay that's enough guys come on. This isn't a pre-school or kinder gardon stop" Kenneth said etting in front of Josie. Holly and God'zillen got madder at this as they backed away and growled.

"I wish Zeph never would have been born with a soft in the head brother like you" Holly said harshly, God'zillen then started next, "Ya, he could been born with a twin that could at least fight and wasn't stupid and didn't stand up for something stupid like this normie" God'zillen said rather coldly. Upon hearing that Kenneth got up close and perspnal the saiid.

"You know what let me tell you something, about normies their not all bad, as a matter of fact she's got more character than all of you two guys put together with all of your friends. Jocelynn is a smart girl so I'd really appreciate if you back off her!"

"I'll burn you to ashes Kelson!" Holly said getting in Kenneth's face. God'zillen came next, "I'll knock you out with one punch" God'zillen said with a chuckle. Kenneth hands started glowing gold he then put one finger on Holly head and then continued, You guys are right you'll probably be able to knock me out the first, 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12. Probably up to 97 but you know what after i wake up after a mounth i'm gonna call your parents and see what they think of your action, and you won't be able to go too Lagoon Beach"

When Kenneth said that, both God'zillen and Holly quickly tried to reason, "Oh no, no, no that's not nessesary you won't have to do that Kelson" Kenneth eyes glowd golden as he said, "then leave her alone" then Kenneth blasted them away with a flash of light. Josie blushed a bit from how well he stood up for her and made a girly giggle. She then walked up to Kenneth rather shyly and said.

"Thanks for helping me out Kelson. I really appreciate that you helped me out there" Josie said getting a little cloer to Kelson and held his hand, "Oh!... Well.. Uh, Josie you can just call me 'Niphez' the kids in school call me Kenneth or Kelson. I don't know why maybe because it's just unique" Kelson statted looking deep into Josie's eyes and stairing at her soft clean hair as well. Niphez then remembered his brother Zephin was going on a weekend vacation too Lagoon Beach and knew he could go as well and bring as many friends as well.

"So uh, Josie... My brother Zeph is going on a trip to a beach called 'Lagoon Beach' and i was wondering if yyou wanted to come?" Niphez asked hoping she did want to go. Josie then blushed deeply and put her and on her chest and responded.

"S-sure, of course Kel... I mean Nihpez i'd love to go with you" Josie said as she hesitated by almost calling him Kelson. Josie then took a good hold of Niphez hand and walked to class together.

* * *

><p><span>*Mean While with Hoodette*<span>

Hoodette was prepairing for her trip to Lagoon Beach, and grabbed her bathing suit that looked like Lagoona's scream uniform swim suit that was monster high themed. She then grabed a few of her clothes and some bach towls and some needles, thread, buttons, and a sewing kit if she needs to fix her self. Then all of a sudden her two whitch docter parents who made her came in and knocked on the door on then walked through the door, Hoodette greeted her parents as they came in and started talking.

"Hoodette, sweet heart, we know you and your friends are going on that little weekend vacation of yours and what not but um... We need you to do something for us" Hoodettes father said in an uneasy tone. Hoodette sat down on her bed and looked at her father with concern as she said.

"Daddy what you want me to do?" Hoodette questioned with concern. Hoodette's father took a deep breath as his wife continued for him, "Well Hoodette sweetie we need you... To baby sit your little sister Nima" Hoodette's mother said as she stepped aside to reveal Hoodette's little sister. Hoodette was quite unpleased to see her sister they mostly fought and aruged the reason they always fought is because her little sister Nima was braty, mean, threatening to other people and beat them up.

Hoodette's little sister looked just like Lilo but with an alternate look to her: She had Black slightly curly hair, green eyes, red lips,same skin tone as Lilo, a black tribel marking under her left eye, and a very high voice like Michael Jackson (just for an example). Nima looked at her sister with a ean expresion on her face she stuck her tonuge out Hoodette. Hoodette quickly took her parents to the other side of her room and started talking to them.

"Mom, dad are you crazy she hates me i can't baby sit her!" Hoodette said in a disappointed tone. Hoodette's mom put both of her hands on Hoodettes shoulder and kissed her on her fore head then continued.

"Hoodette sweet heart i'm sure your sister don't hate you she just... You know a kid and kids will be kids" Hoodette's mother said trying to make it better and easier for Hoodette, "So honey please take care of your sister, me and your father got other things to do that would'nt be to safe for Nima and we can't leave her alone while we do these thing some where else so just please take care of your sister" Hoodette's mother said with confidence as she hugged her daughter and kissed her bye.

Hoodette knew this wasn't gonna be easy at all. Her sister and her always fight and argue Hoodette sighed deeply and sat down her bed with disappointment knowing this would'nt be easy, and wondered how her friends would take it.

* * *

><p>Sorry i had to end the chapter like that i just had to get this chapter done and finished so i can get to some of my other story please if you read this story reveiw it for me i need to know if they like the story or not.<p>

Read & Reveiw


	3. Chapter 3:Trouble on Vacation

In this chapter since this is a Monster crossover with one of my favorite shows Lilo and Stitch. i'm gonna put a lot of my OC's and my friend's Minditess OC's too. Some of the Lilo and Stitch characters will also be in here.

Note:Nani and Stitch kids will be in the next chapter

Chapter Three:Trouble on Vacation

* * *

><p>Hoodette and her friends were on they're way to Lagoon Beach with everything they needed for the beach, along with Hoodette's little monster sister Nima. Hoodette was some what worried about this trip because of her little sister Nima. She usally gets into trouble and mess up things for Hoodette even if Hoodette trys to be nice to her she gives her harsh insults in return. Hoodette Nima was not doing nothing but drawing she thought it was nothing to worry about, Hoodette, sighed deeply as she looked at Kemetri to ask him something, "Hey Kemetri how do you deal with your little brothers or sister" Hoodette asked Kemetri as he was not prepared for the question. Kemetri took a deep breath and sighed before he could continue, "Well um... Hoodette i really don't have any younger brothers or sister who is younger than me except my sister Draka" Kemetri said in a low but sounded like a loud enough tone. Hoodette was about to continue but looked back and saw that Nima was gone. Hoodette then started to get very nervous as she looked around for her little sister Hoodette even got on her hands and knees to find her but didn't see her on the bus. Hoodette got back up again and saw she was one seat behind Narcissus kicking the back of Narcissus seat.<p>

As Nima continued to kick the back Narcissus seat he got more annoyed by the minute, and Nima knew it was gonna annoy Narcissus that why she was doing it after a few more kicks Narcissus almost had about all that he can take when, Nima saw that some of her kicks wasn't fasing Narcissus so she brought her legs back and kicked the back of his seat as hard as she could putting a crack in the back of the seat. Narcissus, gripped the arm rest of his seat as he got up, turned around and was about to yell at Nima, "Okay look kid stop that before..." Narcissus was cut of from Nima hitting him in the head with her voodoo staff, Narcissus fell backwards on his seat as some blood came out of his nose from Nima hitting him with a woodenn voodoo staff. Hoodette saw Narcissus nose bleeding and went to help him.

"Oh my goth, Narcissus are you okay i'm sorry my sister did that, really i'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry!" Hoodette said as she help Narcissus up and put back on his glasses. When Narcissus was back on his feet and on his seat Hoodette glared at her sister and went to have a stern talk with her, "Okay Nima tell me why you'd just did that little lady start talking missy!" Hoodette said with anger in her voice. Nima got mad and slapped Hoodette's arm and said, "Make me freak!"

Nima yelled as she jumped down off her seat and landed on Hoodette's foot, Hoodette, streaked as she held her foot as it was in pain from Nima jumping right on it. Hoodette got a little angry and continued on, "Alright that's it Nima you are in big trouble when we get Lagoon Beach you do not come out of your room!" Hoodette said still hopping on one foot and holding the other, Nima looked at her sister, 'Hoodette' as she began to fight with Hoodette, "Well what are you gonna do lock me in a closet again or maybe beat and abuse me?" Nima said lying so everyone on the bus would be on her case, "That's right everyone she locked me in a closet and beat and abuse me that's right!" Nima screamed out loud so the whole bus could hear her. Soon some students on the bus was glaring at Hoodette cause of what Nima said when everyone glared at her longer she started to get her self out of trouble as she continued, "It was her room and i never abuse her come on!" Hoodette said as she was trying to walk on both feet back to her seat. Soon they made it to the beach and everyone got out of the bus and on the the beach quickly.

Hoodette and her friends were amazed by the landscape and was in a rush to get on the land and have fun but Hoodette haven't forgot about her little sister. Hoodette grabed Nima's hand and took her to a beach cabin where they'll be staying while they're at Lagoon Beach. Hoodette put Nima on the bed and looked at her sternly and said, "Okay Nima you stay in here do not move or leave this cabin or else!" Hoodette said with anger in her voice while pointing her finger at her, Nima responded by being a smart aleck as she said, "Uh, okay Mrs. I haven't had a boyfriend in four years" Nima said in a smart aleck tone. Hoodette ignored her comment and walked back outside to the beach to meet her friends. When Hoodette was gone Nima got up and put on her bathing suit which loked like a one peace bathing suit cut in half so the top part will be a shirt. Nima then walked out of the beach canbin to meet her own friends while Hoodette was with hers.

All of Hoodette's friends were on the beach and was having fun Hoodette also had on her bathing suit that was Monster Middle themed. Hoodette was just relaxing in the sun as Holly was on the side of her doing the same and relaxing in the sun. Kemetri was in the water swimming with Kreetin, Seadra and God'zillen while Narcissus was relaxing and laying under the shade of the umbrella after being hit in the face by Nima's voodoo staff. Mean with Nima she was already some where else on the beach away from the others so she could meet up with her friends from her fourth grade monster class she looked around for a little while and then saw her friends each one of her friends was a different type of monster, Nima ran up to one of her monster friends.

He had long straight blond hair, blue eyes, sharp nails, sharp teeth and slighty taned skin. Nima ran up to him and hugged him tightly and said, "Braxtin i'm so happy to see you!" Nima said in a happy and exicted tone. One of Nima's other friends also taped her on the shoulder so she could great her other friend, Will Wisp(who was the son of Will-O-The Wisp).

Will had taned skin, forest green eyes, brown hair with green streaks that came down to his shoulders. Nima hugged will and tightly as she greeted her other friend who was a girl with a snakes tail for legs and her name was Olivia, Nima, hugged Olivia tightly as Olivia hugged her tightly back while also wraping her tail around Nima hugging her. Olivia had brown hair, white skin tone, and brown reptile like eyes. Olivia then let her go so they could talk. Nima started as they began to talk, "Guys my sisters and her friends are here and i need your help to prank them good alright" Nima said with a smirk. All of her friends answerd with a so what's the plan when Nima finished they all huddled up and began to talk to eachother about the prank plan.

* * *

><p>Okay i might have not ened the chapter that good but the next chapter will be better. And Nima's friends bios will be in the next chapter after the next one or in the next one.<p>

Read & Reveiw.


	4. Chapter 4:Monster Preschoolers

Okay in this chapter it's gonna have new OC's of a school that is for monster pre-schoolers, i haven't come up with the name of the monster pre-school yet but i'm gonna come up with one. The students are the kids of other legendary beings such as Gaia The Mother Of The Earth A.K.A. Titan.

Note:Some of the characters apperances might be different in this chapter

Chapter Four:Monster Pre-schoolers

* * *

><p>Name:Willy- The-Wisp "Will"<p>

Parents:Will-O-The-Wisp

Age:7

Killer Style:I mostly like to wear green with plant parterns and nature design, green jeans with some vine designs, brown long sleve jacket with green leaves patterns on it. I really calm, nice, playful and happy. I like doing some pranks on the monster middle schoolers, i also can be patient at times to. (If they don't take to long)

Freaky Flaw:Sometimes my body just keep on glowing contantly glowing you can't see me glow in the light but you can see me glow in the dark.

Apperance:long green hair with brown streaks, tree brown skin, green eyes( sometimes glowing, and sometimes my skin changes from brown to a very light green i also have more of my mothers featres)

Biggest Pet Peeve: When normies keep on following me at night when they see me and when i try to talk and be friends they walk or run away from me. What do they want from me and what have i ever done to them to be ignored, avoided or followed like that.

Siblings:Willa-The-Wisp(I play with her a lot

Favorite Color:Green, light green and brown

Favorite Food:I mostly eat plants and drink spring water, even though my mom saids not too

Favorite Activity:Jumping around and playing in a lake or pound, i have so much fun!

Pet:Layle is my giant pet butterfly she has such pretty purple wings

Favorite Subject:Mad Science, i love how science works i'm not a nerd or anything i just like how it works.

Least Favorite Subject:Freaky Economics and Undead history, there are just some bad things in life that can never be unlearned and I i rather not learn those bad things.

BFFE (Best Friends For Eternity):Nima Lardra(even if she's really bad), Zander Dopple Ganger, Olivia Banshee, Braxtin Ganger, Willa-The-Wisp(these guys are really nice to me no have ever been this nice to me before i love my sister Willa!), Kemetri Draken Jackkson,(Well actually he's not my friend but i try to get him to follow me back to my home so we could talk and be friends, but he runs from me and i have to chase after him i really don't know why he runs from me... Am i scary?)

**Other Infomation:**At night when me and my mom sees travelers around our swamp, marsh where i live, i try to help the normies find their way back but my mom she kills them and lead them to their death, and i tell my mom to stop but she doesn't listen, and i fill bad that their lives ended even though my mom is the one who did it.

* * *

><p>Name:Braxtin Ganger<p>

Parents:Son of the Dopple Gangers

Age:8

Killer Style:well i'm a big copy cat but i don't care i copy and micmic the looks of other people until i find a look i really like and i found a look of this one dude, and i liked it so i took his look and harmed him, physicly, emotionaly and ruined his reputation and now his looks and behavoirs are all mine for the taking. Blue shirt, grey pants, and grey hiking boots.

Apperance:Brown long straight hair with blond streaks, slightly taned skin

Freaky Flaw:My parents say i have to change my identity every 1,000 years so i won't blew my cover as a monster but that never happened and it will never happen cause my dad said i have to find a look that is good for me and i did.

Favorite Colors: Black and White, which are the colors of the yin and yang symbol.

Favorite Food:French fries and chicken legs, i like it in any way, barbie-Q'd or salid dressing.

Pet Peeve:When people blame me for something i did and i didn't do it!(I'm the only one who could do that)

Favorite Activity:Copying the apperance's of others and getting them in trouble for what i've done, Nima seems to like it cause she seems to giggle when she see's me and when i do that.

BFFE:Nima Lardra(she so cute), Willa-The-Wisp, Will-The-Wisp, Olivia Banshee, Zander Dopple Ganger, Dawson Imp,(These guys are just the geatest, and i'm wasn't even the most friendly and we all still became friends)

Favorite Subject:P.E. and luanch, i get to show off my stuff and get another person in trouble at lunch and i can also sit by Nima.

Least Favorite Subject:Anything else to me is just boring

Pet:Lizo is my pet lizard, he can be good and bad at some times.

**Other Information:**Nima is voodoo, hoodoo student whitch docter and she learns that stuff from her parents and teachers, and i'm really attracted to her because she's a bad girl and really cute and she might not be a dopple ganger but she does look a lot like this hawaiian girl, Lilo, and i really don't know if it will work between me and her. And my brother Zander Dopple Ganger he's such a wuss he don't even want to use his powers Nima have more guts than that whimp.

* * *

><p>Name:Olivia Banshee<p>

Parents: Duaghter of the snake banshees

Age:8

Apperance:Brown reptile eyes, sharp snake teeth, and brown snake skin

Killer Style:I'm really beautiful and cute like banshees are supose to be, i like my best friend Nima very much we have some things in common, and i also sing alot but i'm a different kind of banshee of my species. I have a brown snake tale for legs with spikes going down the tail i also have these nails of mine that are really razor sharp and i polish them a make them pretty. And i also have jewelry i have some on my rist, on my waist as a belt and some as earrings i just love jewelry.

Freaky Flaw:Sometimes when i get scared and i scream in fear i break most things that are glass.

Favorite colors:Gold, silver and bronze

Fravorite Food:it might be gross but i like rats, i'm a banshee with a snake legs so what do you expect!

Pet Peeve:When people think i'm a demon, because i'm a girl with a poweful scream and what they saw on websites, i also hate how people think banshe's are evil spirits we are not demons!

Favorite Activity:Singing and playing with Nima, she's pretty nice for a girl who is bad as her.

BFFE:Nima Lardra, Will-The-Wisp, and Gaio(Their pretty good friends even Gaio he's cool he's the son of the mother of the earth)

Favorite Subject:I'm okay with any subject

Least Favorite Subject:I don't have a least favorite

Pet:My spikey pet mouse, Mase, she is my cute little grey mouse with spikes on her back she's such a cutie.

**Other Information:**Nima and i usally do bad things and take matters into our own hands when that happens, sometimes people just annoy use and pick on us, we can't help it if we need to protect us even if it means we have to hurt other people.

* * *

><p>Name:Nima Lardra<p>

Parents:Duaghter of two voodoo and hoodoo whitch docters(their names are not important)

Age:8

Killer Style:I can look sweet and nice but if you mess with me i'll turn evil and dark as well, and this girl's vengince will be swift. I like wearing these little hula costume for little girls when practice voodoo and hoodoo, i'm not that friendly to tell you the truth, and people keep telling me i look like this girl from the turo unirverse. And me i'm a real hot head, but no seriously i literaly have blue flames going down my back as my hair when i transform into my monster form i also have this pretty cool tribal marking under my left eye that my parents gave to me.

Freaky Flaw:I really don't know if i have any(I think?)

Favorite Colors:Black, purple and dark blue

Favorite Food:Fruit, i like the way they taste it's pretty good

Pet Peeve:My sister Hoodette she've been so annoying i can't stand it she always tell me what to do and when to do it hellow the last time i checked your not even apart of this family YOUR JUST A TOY HOODETTE!

Favorite Activity:Torturing others who annoy me i can do that by using what my parents and teachers tought me, hey voodoo and hoodoo have to be good for something.

BFFE:Olivia Banshee, Braxtin Ganger, Gaio, Will-The-Wisp, Zander Dopple Ganger(Even thought he's a wuss)

Pet: My pet woodpecker, Velo, he have black streaks and is really colorful that's what makes him really cute

Favorite Subject:Culinary Arts and Lunch, i like making my own food and eat it afterwards, and i know lunch is not a real subject but i really don't have time or feel like doing anything else in my other classes and don't have anything to do but anything but eat lunch. But it really don't mean i eat a lot

Least Favorite Subject:Everything else is boring

**Other Information:**Well i was born before my so called older sister hoodette which is not a part of the family and my parents say she older than me so they say i have to listen and stay with her at all times, I keep telling my parents she not my sister and not a part of this family. My sister my real older sister left the country when i was three she's really nice and understands what i do she's the one i look up to as a sister, I secretly wish my parents would have never made Hoodette and that my real older sister was still living here. (But eventhough i wish that... Sometimes i feel that deep down i really love Hoodette)

* * *

><p>Name:Gaio<p>

Parents:Gaia the mother of the earth

Age:According to how long my mother and i lived i think i'm 20 but in normal years i'm 9

Apperance:Tree skin, vine going down his back and arms, forest green eyes, green long hair with brown streaks

Killer Stlye:I wear a long sleave white shirt, and black jeans with gold trimings, and black sneakers, i also wear a black short sleave jean jacket with also gold triming, i'm not earth obessed like my mom. I can also throw a cool a hard beat and i've got cool since rhythm the earth is my music.

Freaky Flaw: Sometimes moss grow on my body if i don't take care of my body and that means if i get sick or my body gets infected, and my strength. I don't know if i would consider that a real flaw it's kind of a strength i have just like my mom.

Favorite Color:Rainbow, Yeah i know it might sound girly but i still like it it's just so colorful

Favorite Food:Fruit and vegies, and just plants i know i should'nt been eating plants because my mom works hard to keep the earth alive but, i like staying healthy and don't want to hurt animals(unless i have to)

Pet Peeve:The gods of olympus, those stuck up jerks think they own everything but without the titans they would'nt have even been born, especially that old jerk Zeus my mom's friends gonna take olympus down!

Favorite Activity: Growing plants, and making cool beats, this is what i do in my free time.

BFFE:Will-The-Wisp, Nima Lardra

Other friends:Olivia Banshee, Braxtin Ganger, Zephin Dark Angel.

Favorite Subject:Freaky Economics, i think it have something to do with the earth

Least Favorite Subject:P.E., there are better stuff to do than that

Pet:My giant pet snapping turtle Tortise. He's pretty cool he can go from land turtle to sea turtle, and he have some spikes on his shell he even have a map on his shell that way i can never get lost.

**Other Information:**My mom always use to tell me stories about how she use to own everything in the world but then the gods came and toke everything away from my mom and her family what the gods did was unforgivable and evil the gods themselves are evil without my mom there would'nt even be an earth on day i will be able to help my mom and make her so happy by bringing down Zeus and olympus!

* * *

><p>Well that the characters hope you like them. Please Read &amp; Reveiw<p> 


	5. Chapter 5:The Creature

Hello there peoples!

So my bfff (best fanfiction friend) Kemetri Draken Jackkson has asked me, Minditess, to help him write this story and since he's awesome I agreed!

Ok so here is ch 5!

Oh and note: Jackkson changed Gaio's name from Gaio to Gaelen, just thought that I would like to let u know so u won't wonder :)

Ch 5: The Creature

Unknown to the monsters there was a creature coming to bring them misery, and no this creature was not Nima!

The creature walked down the shores of Lagoon Beach looking for victims that it could use its powers on, but to its greater disappointment it saw no one on the beach as it was too early in the morning.

He- well this would be a false statement as this creature really had no gender- had orange fur, with a long ponytail, a purple tribal moon and sun symbol on his chest, short eyelashes, black spikes which started on his head and went all the way down his back, and orange bat wings.

The creature wasn't very tall either only 23 inches, but yet what he lacked in size, he made up for the powers that he had.

You see this creature also had antennas growing out of its head and with these antennas he would latch onto his victim and change their gender.

Laugh all you want, but this creature had only one mission and that was to cease the growing population of the world by using its powers to change the boys into girls.

It may sound silly now, but once this creature accomplished his mission, there would be no way that beings- monsters, humans, and animals alike- would be able to reproduce and then the current generations would slowly die and then there would soon be no one left!

The creature was very determined to complete its mission, but first it needed to find some victims.

Spying a nearby set of cabins, the creature began to run there, deciding that the residents of those cabins would be its first victims.

/

In addition to Hoodette and her friends being on Lagonna Beach, Narcissus's sister, Ruby, and her friends were also there; all of them were staying in the cabins that the creature saw.

Ruby and her friends shared a cabin, and it was a small one, with only two beds.

So three of Ruby's friends: Luna, Bella, and Clawdette were all squeezed together in one bed, while Ruby shared the other bed with her other friend, Pearl.

So there was Ruby sleeping peacefully on her side of the bed when she was woken up by something jumping on her!

"Ruby! Ruby! Get up! Me and Crescent and Francine wants to goes to the beach!"

"Wha…" Ruby mumbled, as she opened her eyes.

She saw that her little sister, Emmy, was the one jumping on her.

She looked toward the other bed and saw Francine and Crescent jumping on their siblings, Luna and Clawdette.

Emmy had now finished jumping on her sister and was cuddling up next to her.

"Emmy, what are you doing here?" Ruby asked, as she picked up her little sister and held her close.

"We're on vacation, Ruby," she replied in her usual innocent way.

"But, Emmy," Ruby said "you're supposed to be home with Mummy and Daddy!"

"But I wanna be with you!" Emmy cried.

"How'ya get here anyway?" Ruby then asked.

"We snuck on the bus!" Crescent cried.

She was still jumping on Clawdette, trying to get her up.

"Go away, Crescent!" Clawdette mumbled "I wanna sleepppppppppppppp!"

"Fine," Crescent replied, jumping off the bed.

Still holding Emmy, Ruby then got up and out of the bed.

"I'm gonna call Mummy and Daddy, and tell them where you are," she said to Emmy "they're probably real worried about you!"

"No!" Emmy cried "Don't do that! Then they'll come and take us back!"

Ignoring her, Ruby set Emmy down, got her phone, and began to dial her parents.

Meanwhile with the other monsters…

Like Hoodette, Ruby, and their friends, Nima had her own cabin which she shared with her friends.

But even though they had their own cabin, that didn't stop Hoodette from coming in and checking on her.

"Guys, I'm gonna go and check on Nima," Hoodette said as she got up from sitting on the floor and began to walk over to the door.

"Ok," Hoodette's friends cried as Hoodette opened the door and left.

As Hoodette walked over to Nima's cabin the creature saw her; he was gonna use his powers on her but that was until he realized that Hoodette was a girl, he needed a boy.

"Nima!" Hoodette said as she walked in.

It didn't really seem like much was happening in Nima's cabin.

Nima and Oliva were jumping on the bed, having a pillow fight, while Will, Braxtin, and Gaelen were in another corner auguring about something.

When Hoodette came in, everyone stopped what they were doing.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU LITTLE FREAK!" Nima cried to Hoodette "DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK?"

"Ok, ok, sorry," Hoodette said "I just wanted to…"

"We're fine," Braxtin said, getting up and going near the door "now GOODBYE!"

He slammed the door.

/

"Ok, ok," Hoodette said, as she walked back to her cabin, unaware that the creature was still watching her.

Back with Nima and her friends…

"I can to get a ghoulfriend!" Gaelen said as he then continued auguring with Braxtin and Will.

"No you can't!" Will laughed.

"Yeah, Guy," Braxtin said, calling him by his nickname "with your goody – two- shoes attitude, you practically keep ghouls _away _from you!"

"Not every ghoul is into bad guys!" Gaelen insisted.

"Oh really?" Braxtin asked "Then if that were true, then where's your ghoulfriend?"

Braxtin began laughing harder at Gaelen.

Gaelen gave a sad sigh.

His friends were right, if ghouls these days were into good guys, he'd probably have a ghoulfriend by now.

Jeez, what type of world is this, where bad guys are cool, and good guys are chopped liver?

That was the question Gaelen now wanted to know the answer to.

Later with Hoodette and her friends…

"Will you slow pokes get your butts moving!" Holly cried to Zeph, Kreetin, and Narcissus as she and the others waited for them.

"Holly, if it bothers you soooooooooo much just go!" Narcissus cried "You don't need to wait for us!"

"Yeah," Zeph cried "just go!"

"Goooooooooooood bye!" Kreetin waved.

"Let's go guys," Holly then said to Seadra, Hoodette, and Kemetri.

The four of them then left the cabin.

Kemetri then told Seadra, Hoodette, and Holly that he would be going somewhere else, said goodbye, and then left.

"Normally, they're the ones to rush us!" Seadra cried as soon as Kemetri left.

"Told you guys that getting up early was worth it!" Hoodette then happily cried.

Meanwhile with Ruby and her friends…

Ruby had just finished talking with her parents.

"So they said that they're coming to pick up Emmy along with Mr. and Mrs. Wolf, and Mr. and Mrs. Stein." She reported.

"Awwwwwww," Crescent and Francine both said at the same time.

"Ruby! Why'ya tell on us?" Emmy asked, looking like she was gonna cry.

"Emmy, Mummy and Daddy were really worried about you!" Ruby cried "You didn't want to keep them worried, did you?"

Emmy shook her head.

"They were crying when I talked to them," Ruby said "they really miss you!"

"Well yeah," Emmy said, trying to hold back her tears which- for a three year old- was very hard "but I'll get in trouble!"

"Don't worry about that Emmy," Clawdette said "I know they'll give u a break, after all this is your first time doing something like this!"

"Yeah, sweetie you don't need to worry," Luna smiled.

"Ok," Emmy sniffled.

"Hey," Ruby then said "you better smile or else."

"What?"

"I'll give you a noogie."

Emmy didn't like noogies so she quickly wiped away the tears that were on her face, and gave a toothy grin.

"That's better!" Ruby cried, scooping her up and tickling her stomach, making her laugh.

"Now, who wants to go down to the beach before the adults get here?" Pearl cried.

"Yeah!" everyone in the cabin cried

Soon enough, everyone was ready and they then began to head out to the beach.

At the beach…

Hoodette, Seadra, and Holly were all playing in the water, as well as Will and Olivia.

Nima, Braxtin, and Gaelen were all on the sand, sitting and talking.

"Gaelen," Nima said "go get me and Braxtin soda."

"Why me?" Gaelen asked.

"Cause I'm telling you to!" Nima cried "Now go!"

Gaelen rolled his eyes but then got up and began to make his way back to the cabin.

/

"Ruby, will you play with me?" Emmy asked her older sister as they, along with the other ghouls, walked toward the beach.

"Maybe later, Emmy" Ruby said "I wanna do some surfing."

"Ok," Emmy sadily said.

She then looked toward Crescent and Francine.

"Sorry," Crescent said "Clawdette said she would take me surfing."

"I told Luna I would help her build sand castles," Francine said "sorry Emmy, but maybe later?"

"Sure," Emmy sadly said.

They then all got to the beach.

"I wanna stay here," Emmy said to Ruby, sitting down on the sand.

"Ok," Ruby said "just stay here and don't go anywhere ok?"

"Ok," Emmy replied.

"And if someone grabs you?" Ruby asked.

"Scream reallllllllllly loud," Emmy said.

"Good ghoul!"

Ruby leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Give me a kiss," she said to Emmy.

Emmy kissed her cheek.

Ruby then got back up.

"Bye!" she waved.

"Love you!" she then called over her shoulder.

"You too," Emmy sadly said as plopped down on the sand.

She then gave a sigh.

/

Gaelen was talking up toward the cabin when he saw Emmy.

"_Oh whoa!"_ he thought to himself "_A Gorgon! She's beautiful!"_

He then ran up to her.

"Hi," Gaelen then shyly said to Emmy, his heart beating fast.

Emmy looked up from the picture she was drawing in the sand with a stick.

At seeing Gaelen, her heart started beating fast as well.

"_Wow, he's hot!"_ Emmy thought to herself before saying out loud:

"Hi, I'm Emmy."

"I'm Gaelen, but you can call me Guy," Gaelen blushed.

"Nice to meet you Guy," Emmy was blushing as well, and started blushing even more when she shook his hand.

"Do you wanna play with me?" Emmy then asked.

"Sure," Gaelen said.

"Ok," Emmy thought for a moment "tag you're it!"

She quickly touched him in the shoulder then ran off.

"I'm gonna get ya!" Gaelen cried running after her.

Back with Zeph, Kreetin, and Narcissus…

Zeph, Kreetin and Narcissus were finally ready and were walking down to the beach.

As they walked they were stopped by the creature.

"Get out of our way!" Zeph cried, kicking the creature to the side.

The creature didn't like that and he gave a hiss.

"Awww, how cute! It thinks that it can scare us by hissing!" Kreetin said, mocking the creature and laughing.

"Yeah, how stupid!" Narcissus laughed as well as Zeph.

The creature didn't like this as well, and considering the fact that they were boys, he decided that they would be his first targets.

The creature then stuck it's antennas on Zeph, Kreetin, and Narcissus.

"Dude! What the heck!" Narcissus cried, as he pulled on the creature's antennas, but couldn't get it off of him.

Then all of a sudden a pink light started glowing from inside Narcissus.

"Wha…" he saying, until he looked at Zeph and Kreetin; a pink light was glowing from them too.

"What's happening?" Kreetin asked.

Then all of a sudden, the pink light that was glowing from inside the boys, stopped.

The creature then brought back it's antennas to its head, gave a laugh, and then scurried away.

"Man that was weird," Narcissus replied as he reached up and scratched his shoulder.

As he scratched his shoulder, he noticed something about his hair; it was long.

That can't be right, cause he had short hair, that didn't even touch his shoulders at all!

"Guys…." Narcissus was saying to his friends when he stopped.

His friends didn't even look like guys, they looked like ghouls!

"Wha…" Zeph was asking when he noticed something about Narcissus.

"Nar, you're a girl!"

"Well so are you and Kreetin!" Narcissus cried.

"WHAT?" Zeph and Kreetin shouted.

Narcissus found a mirror on the ground and gave it to Zeph.

Looking at his reflection, Zeph then began to curse.

"Let me see!" Kreetin grabbed the mirror out of his hand and looked at his reflection and gave a little high pitch squeak.

"My turn!" Narcissus cried, and grabbed the mirror from Kreetin.

Looking at his reflection, Narcissus had the shock of his life.

He screamed, but his scream sounded feminine and actually broke the mirror.

"This is not happening," Narcissus whispered "this is not happening….."

End of ch

Ok peeps hope u liked the ch, plz: read, and review :)


End file.
